The present invention relates to a 1-chip type semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device in which a plurality of functional circuits having different functions are integrated.
In the field of personal computers, mobile phones, game devices, etc. which use semiconductor devices, there is a great demand for an increase in the number of functions and a reduction in size and cost.
As the number of functions increases, the structure of the system becomes complex. As the system comes complex, a semiconductor device having various functions is required and a memory having a large capacity is needed. Thus, the number of single-unit semiconductor devices necessary for constructing the system increases.
There is a tendency that a greater number of functions are integrated in a 1-chip semiconductor device and the size of the 1-chip semiconductor device decreases. The same applies to a memory device. The capacity of a 1-chip memory increases while the size of the 1-chip memory decreases.
However, the increase in the number of functions is rapid while the decrease in size is slow.
Recently, a multi-chip module wherein semiconductor chips with different functions are packed has been developed, thereby advancing the reduction in size of the semiconductor product. In the multi-chip module, good-quality semiconductor chips are packed. As compared to the manufacture of a single-unit semiconductor device, an assembly step for assembling good-quality semiconductor chips needs to be provided. In the assembly step, if a defect in connection occurs, the produced device may become defective even if good-quality semiconductor chips are contained, and the reduction in manufacturing cost is prevented. This being the case, it cannot be said that the multi-chip module meets the demand for reduction in cost.
Under the circumstances, a so-called "system-on-silicon" technique, in which a plurality of functional circuits having different functions are integrated into only one semiconductor chip, has recently been developed. It is possible that the system-on-silicon technique will meet all requirements for the increase in the number of functions and the reduction in size and cost.